


The Melancholy of Han Jisung

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Humor, I absolutely projected my love for both Chan and Minho into this, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Mutual Pining, NOT ANGSTY THO, Poor Jisung, Rated for cursing and like one innuendo, canonverse, just stupid, the world may never know, will I ever mention all 9 members in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Jisung was tired.Chan and Minho have been dancing around each other for so long and Jisung has to be the one to witness it all.





	The Melancholy of Han Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Ok two fics in one week???? Who tf am I???  
> Procrastinating that’s what I am  
> I thought of this completely on the fly because I think about how close Jisung is with Minho (minsung uwu) and Chan so I’m like “lol what if he’s the one who has to hear them gush about each other” and this whole idea was born.

Jisung was tired.

He wasn’t tired of the idol life, or tired of making music, or anything major. No, he was tired of his members. Two, to be specific.  
Bang Chan and Lee Minho.  
If you were to spend more than 30 seconds around the two of them together at anytime, you’d be able to see that there’s this...thing between them. An unspoken elephant in the room, an obvious aura of emotions that transcended the normal boundaries of friendship.   
And it was driving Jisung CRAZY because the two of them REFUSED to do anything about it.   
And even worse, Jisung was always the one who had to hear both ends of their unresolved gay tension.

“He’s literally so cute how does he not realize how cute he is???” Chan complained, leaning off the side of his bed as Jisung sat in the beanbag chair in Chan and Changbin’s room.  
“Here’s a genius idea hyung, how about you tell him how cute he is??” Jisung said, “and then you guys can be all lovey dovey together, happy ending.”  
“I’ve already told you, that’s a horrible idea, it could throw off the dynamic of the team, and you know how important our dynamic is,” Chan argued.  
Of course Jisung knew, but he also knew that the other members were just as exhausted of Minho and Chan dancing around each other as he was.  
“I still think you should tell him,” Jisung sighed, “it’s not like he’s gonna say no.”

The most frustrating part of all of this was that Chan and Minho both knew they liked each other romantically. Neither of them denied it and neither of them were oblivious, nor were they subtle.   
Chan had a whole folder of unpublished love songs that were obviously about Minho.   
Minho’s flirty nature all but vanished when Chan was around, making him act more bashful and easily flustered.   
Minho looked at Chan with so much fondness you could sweeten your tea with it, and Chan looked at Minho as if Minho was the sun.  
Chan only stopped working if it was Minho who asked him to, and Minho would drop everything to go help Chan with whatever he needed.

“I’ve had some gay moments in my lifetime Jisungie, but seeing a Channie-hyung post ANOTHER selca with the black and white filter takes the cake,” Minho whined, from where he was draped across Jisung’s lap and scrolling through their shared Instagram account, “why is he so handsome this isn’t fair! I’ve never wanted to kiss someone more in my whole life!”  
Jisung resisted the urge to stand up and let Minho’s head fall on the floor- their close friendship be damned.  
“Just kiss him hyung it’s literally not that hard!” He answered, but Minho just let out another whine.  
“I don’t wanna make thing awkward though! It would ruin the team’s dynamic and practices would be a nightmare!”  
“Your stupid pining is already a nightmare,” Jisung snaps back, and Minho’s pout deepens.  
“Don’t be mean Jisungie, I’m having a gay crisis here.”  
Jisung huffs and goes back to what he was doing before, which was writing song lyrics.  
It was another 5 minutes of quiet bliss and just enjoying his hyung’s company when Minho spoke up again.  
“I bet he’s really good at kissing.....do you think he’d be good at kissing? Wait Jisungie where are you going I thought you wanted company??”  
At least Chan knew when to be quiet and let him focus. 

And it wasn’t just the two of them complaining, when Minho and Chan were obvious about their feelings for each other, they were PAINFULLY OBVIOUS about their feelings for each other.

They were all stretching and warming up for dance practice, and Minho was leading the squat stretches when suddenly there was a loud crash.  
Chan had tripped over a chair and almost fallen over, yet caught himself last minute.  
“I’m good, it’s good, all good!” Chan said, to reassure everyone’s worried faces.  
But Jisung had seen it all through the mirror- Minho had been squatting down to twist his back and Chan’s eyes were so drawn to him (more specifically, to his ass), that he didn’t see where he was going and managed to run into the only chair in the entire practice room.   
Later, on their first break, Jisung saw Minho walk over to where Chan was sitting and check him over for bruises. Jisung wrinkled his nose in frustration and took a long gulp of water, turning away from the lovebirds to focus his attention on literally anything else.  
That evening, when Chan waxed poetry to Jisung about Minho’s amazing thighs, Jisung retaliated by chucking pillows at Chan the whole time.

Another incident happened about 3 days later, Chan was trying to maneuver through the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. Jisung was sitting at the desk in the living room and could only overhear the conversation through the doorway.  
“Minho, do you think you could move a bit over? I have to get into the fridge,” he heard Chan ask.  
“I’m actually very comfy where I am, if you want me to move then you’ll have to move me.”  
Next thing Jisung knew, Chan was walking out of the kitchen carrying Minho in his arms. He set Minho down next to the where the sofa was located.   
“There you go, a whole couch for you to rest on. I’m gonna get started on cooking.”  
With that Chan walked back into the kitchen, and from the sound of pots clanging he had immediately gotten to work.   
Meanwhile, Minho just stood in his spot looking shocked and very very flustered.  
Looking over at Jisung, Minho whispered loudly, “I forgot how strong he is.”  
“I mean he has been working out for like a year now,” Jisung replied with a shrug.  
“I want him to do unspeakable things with those arms...” Minho continued to whisper, as his cheeks turned even redder.  
Jisung made a face of disgust.  
“I never wanna hear you say that again, hyung what the fuck.” 

Half a week later, Chan went on a 35 minute rant about the specific charm of Minho’s signing voice as well as how how that “lovely voice has the perfect style to fit into rap too he’s literally so amazing Jisung how did I get so lucky for him to join our team?”

2 days after that Minho gushed nonstop about how fluffy Chan’s hair looked that day and how much he wanted to run his fingers through it.

4 days after that it was Chan swooning over Minho’s eyelashes.  
“They’re so long Jisung, how can someone’s eyelashes be that long and soft looking?”  
“Aren’t Jimin-noona’s eyelashes long too?”  
“I mean sure but Jimin is Jimin, and Minho is....Minho...”

 

The next DAY Minho was having a “gay moment” after listening to Chan’s verse in Matryoshka 29 times in a row  
“The way he goes ‘uh’ at the beginning of it is making me FEEL things Jisungie I can’t deal with it, doesn’t he just sound so dreamy??”  
“Hyung I am literally in the song too, and no he doesn’t really sound all that dreamy but I suppose I also don’t have a ginormous crush on him.”

“I’m going to strangle them at this rate,” Jisung complained to Felix, who was giving him a much needed shoulder massage, “it would take less than a minute for them to get their shit together but they keep refusing and I have to hear about how ‘pretty Minho’s eyes are’ 24/7 I can’t take it anymore!”  
“I get how you feel, if you think Channie-hyung gushes a lot about Minho-hyung in korean, its even worse when he slips into English. I swear I’ve lost count of how many times Channie-hyungs called Minho-hyung ‘spunky as hell’,” Felix replied, “plus hearing Minho-hyung talk about how attractive Channie-hyung is? It’s really weird, Channie-hyung’s like my, actual older brother.”  
Jisung let out a relieved and exasperated groan, “finally!! Someone who understands my pain.”

Another week went by, and still their leader and main dancer continued to flirt and dance around but never confront what was so clearly there.

That is, until Jisung came home late from the studio one night after working on a track and realized he left his phone charger in Chan’s room. Walking over and opening the door, he saw Chan and Minho spring apart like they had both gotten an electric shock.  
Of course, scooting away didn’t cover up the fact that:  
1\. Minho’s shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulder,  
2\. Chan’s own shirt was halfway off and his hair was completely messed up,  
3\. Both of them were very flustered and very out of breath, and had clearly just been kissing very passionately.  
Squinting, Jisung looked them over as they both turned even redder in their faces, and-was that a hickey on Chan’s neck??   
“It’s-it’s not what it looks like!” Chan spoke up, trying to nullify the situation.  
Jisung just raised an eyebrow at them.  
“Uh-huh. Yeahhh, that’s real convincing hyung, I completely believe that you weren’t eating each other’s faces before I walked in,” he said, letting the sarcasm leak out of his words and he grabbed his phone charger from where it was plugged into the wall, and then walking back out of the room, “I’ll leave you two alone now, you can go back to whatever you were doing, don’t mind me.”

Jisung was so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucked I’m sorry but if you liked it leave a comment~  
> Let me know who you related to the most; Minho, Chan or Jisung!


End file.
